Multi-station network may face communication difficulties. In mesh networks communication difficulties, such as blocked paths leading to one or more network stations or end-units, may be solved using alternative communication path or paths via, for example, one or more stations in the mesh network. However, even in mesh networks there maybe situations in which communication to one or more stations is blocked at least for some time. This situation is undesired especially when undisturbed and viable communication is essential for one or more stations.